Sly
Eddie 'SlyFox' Cardona, Jr. '''is a Youtuber, who is known for giggling and attacking chickens in Minecraft with his shovels. Sly identifies himself as a "try hard". Now currently lives with his mother in Florida. Bio YouTube Eddie used the name SlyFoxHound because when he and his ex-girlfriend started dating, she would ask questions and Sly didn't answer them just to piss her off, then, after she forgot the question, Sly would bring it up and she would call him a "sly fox." The hound part of his name came from Metal Gear (his favorite series), used to be run by a group called the Fox Hound Group. He put the two together and liked it, Sly Fox Hound. Sly got into commentating/making videos Sly says that he brings his silliness to his videos, and hopefully can bring that silliness to other Youtubers. Although Sly doesn't make real machinimas like he used to, he still makes little shorts like 'How Not to be a Pro' from time to time. His reasoning for this is "Machinimas take time and effort, I just roll with the punches I guess". He also makes "Sly's animated shorts" Sly joined Machinima in February 2010 because he thought it would be the next step, he felt that there were too many commentators that would just do commentary over gameplay and he accumulated a good sized subscriber-base by just being himself. Creature Sly met the Creatures when PaperBat (his friend), was invited and got onto Creature Talk. When they moved onto calls, Sly told PBat that he sent Gassy a request, PBat then told the Creatures that Sly was on the list, and they knew Sly because of Sly and Pbat's Minecraft videos. The Creatures took to Sly and accepted him as a friend. After a few episodes, they then announced on Creature Talk that Sly was the newest member of the Creatures, after asking him a question to be "initiated" as a Creature. Sly visited The Creature House when everybody started to settle in it, after a week, Sly headed out. He stated that he was going to wait to move and he was going to do more stuff with his band Stuck in Your Radio. However on August 24, 2012, Sly announced in his Homie Power-level Friday video, that he was going to move out as soon as possible to The Creature House so he can do more stuff with The Creatures, but he doesn't have a thought on where to live (he considered doing what Gassy did and rent an apartment). He moved to Colorado to an apartment near the 2nd Creature House in early 2013. He also stated that he will be doing Stuck in Your Radio and just have the instrumental audio sent to him, where he would put in the vocals. He also became the host of The Creature Hub series Head 2 Head. Sly reached 1,000,000 subscribers on July 16, 2013 at 7:59 AM EST, and was the second Creature to do so. He Created his long awated Spanish channel in 2014. Post Creature On July 7, 2014, Sly announced, in this video , that he was leaving The Creatures for various reasons. The main reason for his departure is family reasons including the passing of his father 2 years ago and Sly has to support his family. Despite leaving, Sly is in good terms with all the Creatures. Currently Ongoing Games/Series These series are currently ongoing on Sly's channel: * Super Mario Maker * Dragon Block One * Who's Your Daddy * Digimon Cyber Sleuth * Kingdom Hearts Unchained X * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Sly has expressed multiple times in the recent past how the focus of Let's Plays are shifting, as he mentions how Let's Plays are viewed much less, leading him to making a more irregular upload style (apart from the series above), thus the number or "series" he is currently doing are much less. Some games he has made multiple videos for in the recent past, but not regularly: * Far Cry 4 Shortplay * Attack on Titan Tribute Game * Mario Kart 8 * Super Smash Bros. Wii U * Five Night's at Freddy's 1/2 * Various GMod Games (Prop Hunt, Murder) * Agar.io Category:Youtubers Category:Stuck in Your Radio Category:Sly Category:Homies Twitch Due to Sly changing the way he produces content, he has taken his old playthrough style and instead started streaming on Twitch. On Twitch he does rare one-off playthroughs of games (sometimes solo, sometimes with others) and sometimes streams Super Minecraft Daily, showing raw, unedited footage which he no longer uploads to YouTube. Currently he is trying to (and has so far) make it a habit of doing weekend streams. On '''Friday, Saturday and Sunday he streams on Twitch and generally starts off with Super Mario Maker. The average number of people viewing is about 1,000 each time and has steadily increased with each stream. He has accumulated a large following on the video streaming site, currently having about 180,000 followers on his channel, notably having the largest fanbase out of "The Few", consistently having 20-30 thousand people on his Super Minecraft Daily streams. His average stream length per session is a couple hours. Sly seems to have no problems streaming for a long duration, as well as not having many problems with playing games really late (as seen in his Super Minecraft Daily stream when he acquired the Hulkbuster). Previously streamed games: * Tomodachi Life * Smite * Super Minecraft Daily * Pokemon Alpha Sapphire * Dying Light Currently streamed games * Super Mario Maker * The Culling * BloodBorne (once again) Link to his twitch chanel: http://www.twitch.tv/slyfoxhound Trivia *He stated that he hates the colors Blue and Red in an Dragonball xenoverse video while looking at the scouters. *Sly sings "when you see a duck/chicken you gotta hit it with a shovel' when he slays ducks/chickens with a shovel on Minecraft while giggling. *Sly has trouble saying the word "iron" because he reads and pronounces the word literally as 'i-ron', instead of how it should be pronounced 'I urn'. Seamus frequently makes fun of him for this, so, because of this, he calls the Minecraft resource "silver" instead. *He is the only Ex-Creature to be mentioned in a Creature Hub video after his departure. *As of July 8, 2014, Sly has 1,229,756 subscribers.. His channel is the 585th most subscribed on YouTube and the 87th most subscribed Gaming channel. *He was the host of Head 2 Head and "Sly vs. ____ " at conventions *He was known for being the emperor of China Prime in TreeTopia *He seems to enjoy the anime series Attack on Titan, as he plays the tribute game of it and he states it's a good anime. *His ringtone is Fasten Your Hoopla. *In Episode 77 of HomieCraft, he stated that he was allergic to butterflies. *He was born in Chicago, Illinois, and grew up in Catáno, Puerto Rico. *He loves the story mode in fighting games. *In both the Ex-Communicated Series and his 500,000 Subscriber Special video, he has said that he has a sister. He has pictures of her on his Instagram. *His favorite world in Kingdom Hearts is Halloween Town. *His favorite color is purple. *He has joked about having homosexual feelings for Ze, much like Chilled. *He loves Pokémon. He has stated that he is a "Pokémon geek" in one of his No-No Topics videos.He also has many pictures of him wearing his Pikachu and Pokeballs Hat. *He doesn't like yogurt . *He despises broccoli, stated in many Minecraft Daily episodes. *He used to date TheZombiUnicorn. *His laugh is called the Golden Giggle. *He stated in BattleBlock Theater Ep.7 that he doesn't like mushrooms. *He is 5'2 according to Kootra *He owns a custom made Ironman - or Silverman - suit made by TheToolboxArmory *He is currently dating Kala, an artist working for the MOBA game Smite. Gallery Puppyretailsalesman.jpg Slyfoxhound o.jpg Slyfoxhound_1024x768_wallpaper_2014_by_bigsmoke11-d70zhnk.png slyyyy.jpg Category:Youtubers Category:Stuck in Your Radio Category:Sly Category:Homies